Red Front (Midway)
The Red Front is a organization of the Communist Party of Midway. The Red Front was founded on March 21, 2011, by George Taketa and Daniel Bullock. Daniel Bullock was the leader of the Red Front. The Red Front is currently lead by Kazuo Ichida. The Red Front is currently most well known for starting the Midwayan Civil War, though they are also noted for its declaration of war on pro-AIL forces, which gained it entrance into the Jihad War of the United States of JBR on the pro-JBRican side. They later switched to the pro-AIL side. Membership It is known that the Red Front uses propaganda to recruit people, though they have an unusually large amount of supporters. It is unknown how they managed to gain so much supporters in a short amount of time, but many speculate that they recruited revolutionary communists from other nations. Currently, the Red Front is estimated to have at least 1,000-2,000 members minimum. Organization The Red Front is lead by the Supreme Leader, which is appointed by the Chairman of the Communist Party of Midway. The current Supreme Leader is Kazuo Ichida. The Red Front is currently divided into 5 divisions. The leaders of each division are appointed by the Supreme Leader based on performance. Beliefs and Practices Greetings The Red Front has a greeting, "Es lebe", which is German for "Long live". This was derived from "Es lebe die Revolution", which is German for "Long live the revolution". Their salute is the raised fist, which reflects their leftist beliefs. Ideology The Red Front is strictly communist. All the political stances they hold are identical to the Communist Party of Midway's political stances. Der Rote Wedding Der Rote Wedding is the battle song of the Red Front. Der Rote Wedding was used as the Battle Song of the . Lyrics German: Links, links, links, links! Die Trommeln werden gerührt! Links, links, links, links! Die Arbeiterklasse marschiert! Wir fragen euch nicht nach Verband und Partei. Seid ihr nur ehrlich im Kampf mit dabei? Gegen Unrecht und Reaktion! Wir sind durch die Not, durch den Hunger vereint, uns binden die Opfer im Kampf vor dem Feind. Unsere Lieder der Revolution! Roter Wedding, grüßt Euch, Genossen, Haltet die Fäuste bereit. Haltet die roten Reihen geschlossen, Dann ist der Tag nicht mehr weit. Kämpfen wir als Sozialisten endlich in einer Front. Arbeitsbrüder, Kommunisten. Rot-Front! Rot-Front! English: Left, left, left, left! The drums are beating! Left, left, left, left! The working class is marching! We're not concerned with your party allegiance. Only that your honestly in the fight. Against injustice and reaction! We are united by poverty and hunger, By our fallen in the fight against the enemy. And by our songs of revolution! Red Wedding, greets you comrades, Be ready with your fists! Keep the red ranks close together, Our day will come soon. Fighting as Socialists United to the end. Brothers of labor, communists. Red Front! Red Front! Listen to it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aHn0DOA12g Conflicts The Red Front is currently involved in the Jihad War of the United States of JBR, and has sided with the pro-JBRican forces. It was also the military of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and was involved in all conflicts involving the nation. Midwayan Civil War The Red Front also declared war on the Union of Midway on April 8, 2011 starting the Midwayan Civil War. The Red Front attacked Aldebaran, Eastern City, Sand Islet City, and Kure City. They also secured control over a portion of the Far Eastern Territory. They founded the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic after the Battle of Aldebaran. See also